Going Home
by miki92696
Summary: Due to unfortunate circumstances Bella returns to the town where she grew up. While there secrets that have been keep hidden come out. Can Edward forgive her? B/E AU AH Canon pairing.


Twilight Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer

"Bri please get dressed we're going to be late." I called out as I put my shoes on.

I wasn't exactly a morning person and I guess I passed that on to my daughter.

She stood in the doorway still in her Hello Kitty pajamas rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to school," she whined.

She loves going to school but of course the day that we're running late she decides that she doesn't want to go.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you have to go. I have something very important that I have to do today." I turned around to look at her and the look that she gave me made me sigh. Whenever I looked at her I saw Edward and as she grew older she started making facial expressions that looked exactly like her father's just like right now. She had a full pout going and she did a little head tilt. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Come on honey let's get you dressed and you can tell me why you don't want to go to school."

I lead her over to the bed and went to her closet to get her school uniform.

"So why don't you want to go to school today?" I asked as I came back to the bed. She had a frown on her face as she took off her pajama. I put her shirt over her head as she said

"Alec tried to kiss me and the class saw and they laughed at me and I don't like him anymore " Her head popped out of shirt and she still had the same frown on her face.

Wow the kid's only four and he's already trying to plant a kiss on my daughter.

"I'll talk to your teacher about it today and make sure that he doesn't bother you anymore. He probably just likes you and giving you a kiss or at least trying to is his way of showing it."

Bri had the most horrified expression on her face. "But he's a boy, mommy. That's gross."

It was too funny but I refrained from laughing knowing that this would upset her more. I just smiled "come on sweetie let's finish getting ready." She sighed and followed me to the bathroom.

I dropped Sabrina off at school and headed to work.

Something seemed off today. I didn't know what it was but I had a lot of work to do today so I decided to put that feeling behind me and just get through my day. Once I got to work I went straight to my office I told Katie to hold my calls.

I had a meeting at eleven and I wanted to go through things.

I got back from the meeting hours later and Katie said I had a bunch of calls from someone named Alice.

"She said that it was important that you call her as soon as possible and she left a number."

"Thanks Katie"

It's been years since I talked to Alice. I just got so busy with work and Sabrina. Keeping in touch just got hard. She had stopped contacting me so I figured she was busy too.

I called the number that she left. She answered on the first ring

"Hello"

"Hi Alice, it's Bella. Um, I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you I was at a meeting and I didn't get your messages until now."

"That's ok I'm just glad you called back. I know that it's been awhile since we've talked and all and I hate to do this to you especially over the phone and but I have something I need to tell you."

I could tell she was crying and she was beginning to babble on. My first thought was oh my god Edward. "Alice what's going on?" almost afraid of her answer.

"It's Emmett. I really wish I could be there to tell you this in person but… Bella he's gone."

My thoughts started racing what does she mean he's gone. This isn't happening. Emmett can't be gone. What about Rosalie and Josh? I guess I was silent for a while because all of the sudden I heard Alice saying "Bella, Bella are you still there?"

"Yeah" I responded a little too quickly. "Alice what happened?"

"It was an accident. He was snowboarding with some of his friends. He fell and hit his head. He thought he was fine but later on his friends said that he felt dizzy. By the time he got to the hospital there was nothing they could do. The funeral is next week and I was wondering if you could make it."

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can. How are your mom and dad doing? And Rosalie and Josh?"

They're doing as good as can be expected. I'm sure they will to be glad to see you. Hey Bella, thanks for coming I know we haven't been really close lately but I really need you right now," she sobbed.

"No problem," I replied. "Let me just take care of a few things and I'll be there soon. I'll call and let you know when I'll be flying in." I wanted to ask about Edward but I wasn't ready to hear about him.

I was numb when I got off the phone. I couldn't believe I was going to Emmett's funeral. I opened my door and Katie looked up.

"Katie, cancel my appointments for next week and please get me a flight to Port Angeles for Sabrina and me" She just nodded.

I told her thanks and went back into my office. I'm going back to Forks Washington. I sank down in my seat and I finally let the tears fall.

I needed to pull myself together. I couldn't fall apart right now. I didn't want to scare Sabrina. I couldn't concentrate on work anymore. I found myself reading the same line. I was so worried about going back to Washington with Sabrina. What's Edward going to say when I tell him about Sabrina? Hell what are the rest of the family going to say?

It was almost time for Sabrina to get off of school. I wasn't getting anything done so I decided to pick her up. I called Mary her sitter and told her she didn't have to pick her up today because something came up and I was going to do it. I waited outside her school with the other moms and nannies. I didn't know what I was going to tell her. She hardly asked about her father. I knew that she would want to know more someday I just thought I would have more time.

The kids started coming out. I saw her and I waved my hand. She barely said goodbye to her teacher when she came running toward me. "Mommy, Mommy you're here," and she gave me a big hug which I really needed. She was a lot happier than when I left her this morning.

"So how was school today sweetie?" "It was fun we did finger paint" she replied and showed me her hands that still had some red and blue finger paint. "That's great honey."

"I have to leave my painting cause it was still not dry," she replied.

"That's ok sweetie you can show it to me tomorrow. Come on we have to go shopping for some food. Malia and Aiden are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Really cool" Bri started jumping up and down next to me chanting, "Malia and Aiden are coming Malia and Aiden are coming.

I just laughed. "Come on munchkin let's go"

"Where did you say you going where?"

"Forks" I replied.

"Where the hell is that?" Aiden laughed.

"It's a four hours west of Seattle. It's a small town." I replied.

"I know this is short notice but could one of you please do me a big favor and watch Sabrina while I'm gone? I got her a ticket but I really don't want to take her along"

"This is a bad week for me. I'm going to be really busy and I'll be working late. I'm sorry," Malia replied regretfully. We both looked at Aiden.

He held his hands up "Oh no, you know that I love the little rugrat but I can't do it. Just take her with you she already has a ticket."

"Aiden, I can't do that. Edward will be there. The last thing I want to do during a funeral is bring up a long lost daughter. Hell one look at her and they are going to know that she's his. Hell all they have to do is figure out the math."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you're just over reacting"

I knew Edward and I knew that I wasn't overreacting. When he finds out about her he's going to flip. I needed to get them to understand me.

So I got up and ignored their questioning stares. I went into my bedroom opened my closet. I took out a blue box with all my pictures of Edward. I meant to throw it away but every time I tried I always ended up shoving it back in the closet. I came back and they both just stared at me not saying anything.

Aiden was the first to speak "hey, I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you I didn't mean it" I took a couple of pictures out and handed them to Malia and Aiden. "This is Edward now tell me what you think."

They both looked at the pictures. They both looked surprised.

"Oh shit you weren't kidding" Aiden replied.

Malia started laughing and held up a picture "I can totally see Sabrina giving this look."

We all ended up laughing and continued looking through the pictures.

"I don't know what to do guys." I looked down at the picture of Edward and I.

I never did stop loving him but I thought I was doing what was best.

"I don't understand why you just didn't tell him about her in the first place."

"He wasn't ready, Malia. He didn't want a family. He was more interested in his career than starting a family. I barely saw him. He was always off taking pictures of some exotic place. Sure things were fine when he was around but those were few and far between"

"Well that is just tough shit. You didn't make this baby by yourself you should have told him. He may not have wanted a family but he got one. He should have taken responsibility," replied Aiden angrily.

"Where is he now?" Malia asked handing back the pictures.

"I have no clue. I don't even know if he's seeing someone right now. I would hope that Emmett would have told me but he is Edward's brother he could have kept it a secret. He actually kept Sabrina a secret for two years now but he was always bugging me to tell Edward."

Both of them stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you telling us the only person who knew about Sabrina is dead?" Malia asked stunned.

"Well no not exactly. His wife Rosalie also knows about her. Sabrina actually met them before. She just knows that uncle Emmett and aunt Rosie sends her gifts"

Aiden grinned, "Wow this is just like a soap opera. Hell you can have your own reality show"

"Tell me about it" I replied. "What am I going to say when I get there?"

Malia put her arm over my shoulder "Just tell them the truth. I know it's going to suck and they might even be a little pissed but they'll get over it. It's their granddaughter and… daughter. You never know they just might surprise you. I'm sure everything is going to turn out fine."

"Do you think I should tell her anything?" I asked.

"I say leave it alone for now when the time comes you'll figure something out" Malia replied.

"Okay I guess. I just wish I wasn't doing this during a funeral."

Aiden just smiled "I know the timing sucks but there is nothing you can do about it now."

"You can watch her for me" I replied.

"And that would be avoidance" he shot back at me. "Avoidance that should be taken care of sooner rather than later"

"Whatever you suck," I replied

Aidan grinned "Yeah I know I love you too"

Sabrina came running out of her room with a piece of paper in her hand. "Mommy look, look I wrote my name" She handed me the paper.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart you did an excellent job" I replied. She had a huge smile on her face.

Aiden grabbed her from behind "Hey what about my name, munchkin" She giggle and looked up at him. "How do you write your name Aiden," she asked as she gave him her pencil.

He wrote down his name "Here you go now you can write me a letter".

She smiled "I'll be right back" She raced back to her room.

"Hey, we're about to eat. You can write Aiden later" I called out.

I turned around and looked at him. "Thanks Aiden"

Aiden looked at me sheepishly "Sorry".

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute mommy" She replied.

Malia looked at me "Does she know how long a minute is".

"No" I replied "But she says that when I want her to do something that she doesn't want to do right away."

Aiden laughed, "Smart kid so what's for dinner?"

"Mushroom ravioli" I replied

Aiden got up quickly and went to Sabrina's room. All of a sudden we heard laughing.

Aiden had Sabrina upside down. "Your mom's ravioli is awesome and if you don' t come out and eat some I'm going to eat it all" She started giggling again.

Malia and I just shook are heads and laughed.

After Malia and Aiden left I checked my email. Katie had already sent me an email with my flight information so I decided to call Alice and let her know when I was coming. She answered the phone pretty quickly.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella I just wanted to call you and let you know I'll be there the day after tomorrow. I just need to take care of a few things."

"Bella, that's great! Jasper and I will pick you up in Port Angeles."

"Okay, cool I'll see you then " I replied

"Great, have a safe flight and I'll see you soon"

I need to get some sleep. I'm going to have a very busy next few days.


End file.
